Air rune
|exchange = gemw |name = Air rune |image = |release = 4 January 2001 |update = Runescape beta is now online! |members = No |quest = No |tradeable = Yes |stackable = Yes |high = 2 |low = 2 |destroy = Drop |store = 4 |seller = Betty's Magic Emporium Betty |examine = One of the 4 basic elemental Runes. |weight = 0 |equipable = No }} Air runes are one of the four elemental runes in RuneScape. Players who have completed the Rune Mysteries quest can craft air runes with a Runecrafting level of 1 at the air altar (located southwest of Falador), granting 5 Runecrafting experience per Rune essence or Pure essence used. Information Air runes are used in every missile spell as well as most teleportation spells. They are used very often, so players are recommended to purchase a Staff of air or better. Staffs of air can be bought from Zaff's Superior Staffs! shop in Varrock. The air rune can be combined with water rune to make a mist rune, with a earth rune to make a dust rune, and with fire rune to make a smoke rune. Another way to obtain air runes is to talk to the magic tutor in Lumbridge. She will give you 30 air and mind runes if you don't have any in your inventory, bank, or on the ground near you. Prices Air runes do not cost very much money, as players can craft them at a low level and there are many in the game. They are widely used in magic spells and are easy to find. Many goblins drop air runes and other types of runes.''' '''Air runes can be bought from Magic shops for 4 to 25 coins, depending on the stock. Players can buy runes from Aubury's Rune Shop in Varrock and from the store in Port Sarim. The store at the Void Knight Outpost is often full of stock so they are not as expensive as in other stores. A popular money making technique among lower level players is to buy these runes from one of the rune shops and then sell them on the Grand Exchange for 1 or 2 coins more. They can also be purchased from the Nightmare Zone, using 25 reward points. Spells Air runes are needed in a vast amount of spells, as listed below. Because of all the spells that need air runes, many mages will just use a staff of air, air battlestaff or mystic air staff. * Wind Strike * Water Strike * Earth Strike * Fire Strike * Wind Bolt * Water Bolt * Varrock Teleport * Lvl-2 Enchant * Earth Bolt * Lumbridge Teleport * Telekinetic Grab * Fire Bolt * Falador Teleport * Crumble Undead * Wind Blast * Water Blast * Earth Blast * Fire Blast * Camelot Teleport * Iban Blast * Saradomin Strike * Claws of Guthix * Flames of Zamorak * Wind Wave * Water Wave * Charge Air Orb * Earth Wave * Fire Wave * Charge * NPC Contact * Superglass Make * Smoke Rush * Paddewwa Teleport * Smoke Burst * Smoke Blitz * Dareeyak Teleport * Smoke Barrage Dropping monsters |} Trivia *Air runes in Barbarian Assault alch for 0 coins. Category:Runes